Unsung Hero
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: Did Rainwhisker really die because of a branch or was he an unsung hero? My second story and a oneshot.


_**The following story is from Rainwhisker's point of view and takes place 1 month after the end of Sunset. Commets of all kinds are welcome. This thing is rated teen for violence and some suggestive themes.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors there would be no Millie or Nightcloud because they messed up the best two pairings ever!**_

I clenched my teeth and dug my claws into the wet ground of the lakeshore in order to avoid being sucked into the lake because of the pounding waves. The sky was dark and overcast and the trees were creaking dangerously in the wind. No cat in thier right minds would be out on a night like this.

For the past four moons Swallowtail and I have been meeting in secret. It took us a few moons to realize it didn't matter that she was RiverClan and I was ThunderClan, love ignored silly things like Clan boundries. StarClan meant for us to be together.

I was currently fighting my way through the strong waves of the lake to reach RiverClan territory. Despite me being mates with a RiverClan cat I would not break warrior code and be more than two fox-lengths away from the lake, despite the churning waves that threatened to pull me in at any moment.

As I padded past ShadowClan's land my mind raced back to our last meeting.

"Is everything all right in RiverClan?" I asked, worried for my love.

Swallowtail had hesitated, mesmerizing green eyes locked on her paws before she meowed "Yes. Several rogues have come up from the southern end of the territory. They keep threatening that they will kill us all and take over RiverClan."

I prayed silently to StarClan that the dark brown tabby had not been killed our injured between the span of our last meeting. As I entered RiverClan land I saw Swallowtail at the base of a small slope, waiting for me and more beautiful than ever.

We rubbed against each other and entwined tails, purring even louder than the feirce howling of the wind. When our pelts met I felt the coldness of the rain melt away from me and a comforting warmth was all that I felt.

"Hello Rainwhisker I missed you." Swallowtail meowed, licking me ear.

"I missed you too Swallowtail." I purred.

"How is Molepaw doing? Last time all could talk about was your new apprentince." the dark brown tabby asked.

I dipped my head and felt the heavy feeling of loss sinking into my belly. "Molepaw is dead. He caught a bad cough and wouldn't respond to Leafpool's herbs. He got worse and worse until he died."

"Rainwhisker, I'm so sorry. I know how you must feel, Molepaw was your nephew as well as apprentince." Swallowtail apologized, her green eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's okay Swallowtail, it wasn't your fault that Molepaw is dead. Besides he walks with StarClan now." I replied, changing the subject in order to not hurt her feelings I added "How are you doing? Have the rogues attacked lately?"

"Yes. One of our new apprentinces Fishpaw, one of Dawnflower's kits, was out hunting alone last night and was attacked by the rogues. A patrol came across his body this morning. But that is also not the only news that I have." she answered, "I am going to have our kits."

An unbridled happiness bubbled up inside of me as I went to lick her ears.

"Swallowtail that's great." I purred. She pulled away, the sparkle in her eyes as she told me the news was replaced by something else.

"No Rainwhisker, it's not great. These are not the first half RiverClan and half ThunderClan kits to be born? Remember what happened to Bluestar and Silverstream and thier kits? I am afraid for you and our own litter. I can't stand any of you dying." she told me, tears of distress trickling down her cheeks.

I pressed my nose into her tabby fur. "Swallowtail it's okay. I won't allow anything to happen to you or our kits." I soothed.

"Maybe you're right." she conceded as she entwined her tail with mine again.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys. Apperently those RiverClan fools have not learned there lesson yet." Three toms were slinking out of the gloom, eyes alight with a sickening amusemet. I snarled a warning, stepping between Swallowtail and the rogues,

"If you touch one hair on her pelt all three of you will die." I growled, unsheathing my claws in warning. The leader, a pale ginger tom began to laugh a hoarse laugh, his two followers; a black tom and a dark gray tom, joined in.

"Oh I won't kill the female boy. My friends and I have been looking for some...entertainment and I won't deny them some company with such a pretty she-cat." the pale ginger tom chortled at the last word as he moved in, unsheathing his own claws.

My ears will filled with a loud roar as I lunged at the dark gray tom, digging my claws into his pelt. The black cat charged at me, knocking me off his companion with one massive paw. Swallowtail was forced to watch, due to the safty of our unborn kits.

The pale ginger tom gave a wild caterwaul and lunged at my throat. I managed to evade the attack, but earned a large gash across my shoulder in the process, due to the black tom that had struck out. As I charged toward the three cats the fact that it was one wounded against three strong oppents didn't cross my mind. All I could think about was Swallowtail's and the kits' safty being threatened because of these toms.

The pale ginger tom was unprepared for my sudden attack and I dug my claws deep into his pelt and sunk my teeth into his throat. Despite his wild thrashing and the claws of his followers tearing up my pelt I held fast. Even when the ginger tom retaliated and sunk his own fangs into my windpipe I held fast. As blood began to pour into my eyes the ginger tom finally went limp, his body dropping to the blood soaked ground silently.

His two companions gave terrified screeches as they retreated out of RiverClan territory, never to return there again.

By that time I was panting heavily, my throat torn open by the tom's attempts to murder me. As Swallowtail noticed my injuries and came rushing forward I had collasped to the ground and was now struggling for every single breath of air I could get.

"Hold on Rainwhisker I'll go get Mothwing." Swallowtail called as she began to take off back in the direction of her own camp.

"Don't bother Swallowtail. By the time you'll get back I'll be dead. Then the whole of RiverClan and ThunderClan will know about our relationship." I protested weakly. The exasperated she-cat padded back to me, green eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"I am so sorry Rainwhisker! I never should have met you here!" she wailed loudly burying her face into my dark gray bloodstained fur. "When our Clans find out I'll fight to keep our kits safe every single step of the way."

"Swallowtail our Clans will never have to find out. Can you make me a final promise? When I die take my body and keep it under a tree that fell in the storm. The rain and wind will have washed your scent off me and ThunderClan will think I died hunting." I meowed, as my vision began to go black.

"No Rainwhisker. I won't allow other cats to think you died a coward's death! Everyone should know of your bravery and sacrifice." my RiverClan beauty argued, her face was wet with tears again. The rain had stopped now and the stormy sky was beginning to clear at last.

"I am doing this because I love you and the kits so much I will not allow you to be persecuted as Graystripe and his kits were. Please Swallowtail." I begged as breathing became more and more difficult.

"But you will be an unsung hero and no one will know of your might except StarClan." Swallowtail meowed weakly, nuzzling my bloodied head.

"_You_ will know Swallowtail what I did to save you and our kits. When they are apprentinces they have every right to know who there father was and how he died protecting them and thier mother. They shall pass down the tail to thier kits and I will never be forgotten. Please Swallowtail, I love you." I croaked, my vision was almost black now and I throat hurt more and more.

"I will keep my promise my love. Good bye Rainwhisker I love you." Swallowtail sobbed.

"I love you." I managed to rasp as my vision blackened. The last thing I could see was my mate's green eyes and I could faintly hear her yowl of greif in the background as Sootfur, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm descended down from StarClan to greet me.

As I left my body and began to follow my fallen kin to Silverpelt I watched my mate one final time. She was crouched over my body, wailing in greif. My body lay in a pool of blood, my dark blue eyes reflecting the stars above. In death I had pointed my way to StarClan.

I leaned over Swallowtail and whispered in her ear "Good bye Swallowtail I love you. We'll meet again in StarClan." Sootfur nuzzled my shoulder soothingly as I followed a trail of stars up to StarClan. Swallowtail was drying her tears now.

"Good bye Rainwhisker. You'll never be an unsung hero."

_**This is my second my story I hope you like it. I never was really too pleased of the idea that one of my favorite charecters was killed off by a mere branch of a tree. There will be a sequal to Unsung Hero about Rainwhisker's and Swallowtail's kits.**_


End file.
